


Special Treats

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [420]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Post-Series, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: They are a rare treat, but the hounds are just happy to get them when they can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 16 October 2016  
> Word Count: 134  
> Prompt: secret  
> Summary: They are a rare treat, but the hounds are just happy to get them when they can.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately seventeen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm really not sure what the whole thing is with the hounds and Margot spoiling them with treats, or how it got started, but it amuses me greatly to keep it going.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Everyone in the house knows that the hounds love Pup-peroni, thanks to Margot. They have a ready supply at all times, along with the bags of food that Jacob insists upon having. He is very good at making sure they get their food each morning and evening. She is very proud of him for that responsibility. But none of them know that the specialty treat she requests for herself is actually for her pups. Oh, she likes the taste of the carob drops, too, preferring them over chocolate if only because she doesn't have to restrict her snacking. She learned of the hounds' preference for carob by accident when she dropped a couple of drops one day. They are a rare treat, but the hounds are just happy to get them when they can.


End file.
